


Memories of Hogwarts: Harry Potter & The Philosopher's Stone

by MikaielaFranqui



Series: Retelling the Harry Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaielaFranqui/pseuds/MikaielaFranqui
Summary: Harry never threw away the Resurrection Stone, so when the Battle of Hogwarts ends, he is not just Master of the Elder Wand and Invisibility Cloak, but also the Master of Death.Fate and Death have a funny way of messing with him, and an ancient Prophecy is fulfilled, as a total of thirty people are resurrected from the dead and sent back to the world of the living.There are quite a few people who are interested in Harry's life at Hogwarts, and he begins recounting his adventures to the people he loves the most, as well as others who he is slowly getting to know better.





	Memories of Hogwarts: Harry Potter & The Philosopher's Stone

Harry got to his feet, feeling an odd surge of magic flow through him as he looked down at the Elder Wand in his hand. All of a sudden, the Cloak which he had shrunk and stuffed  into his back pocket and the Resurrection Stone which was in his jacket seemed to tingle, resonating along with the Elder Wand. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was struck by a sudden beam of light, resulting in several people around him screaming, though he never heard it.

He found himself in an endless dark marsh, and instantly got his wand out, only to be greeted with a soft chuckle. Harry whirled around to find a tall, cloaked figure approaching.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," the figure spoke in a calm, unruffled tone. "The Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World twice over, and now, the Master of Death."

" _What_?" Harry asked, dumbstruck, even as realization began to dawn upon him. He had all the three Hallows with him. The bedtime story was actually a reality.

"He who acquires the Three Hallows rightfully without bloodshed shall be Master of Death," the figure explained patiently. "And alongside powers he will discover in due time, also is required to acknowledge his place as Master of Death by choosing fifteen dead individuals to be resurrected as proof of his credibility."

"You mean-" Harry's breath hitched slightly, as his heart began to work overtime, "that I can bring anyone I want back?"

"Any fifteen," the figure agreed. "Not a single soul more or less. You may take your time to think about it. However, I must warn you that time does pass, even in this realm."

Harry nodded almost absentmindedly as he took a seat on a tree stump. "But it wouldn't matter who I chose, as long as it is someone who died? How does that work?"

"Lady Fate works in mysterious ways," Death - Harry decided that it _had_ to be Death himself - said quietly. "For every person you choose - and mind, it is impossible for you to leave this place until you _have_ chosen fifteen - Lady Fate herself will resurrect someone and send them back to the world of the living."

"So there'll be a total of thirty people resurrected?" Harry asked again.

"Yes. However, the people you choose will also be assembled in a place of your choice, whereas Lady Fate will choose where to resurrect each of her choices," Death replied.

"Alright." Harry closed his eyes. "Should I tell you once I decide on all fifteen, or can I start and take some time to think when I get stuck?"

"You may do as suits you," Death replied, with only a trace of amusement in his voice. 

"Okay," Harry hauled in a breath. "Albus Dumbledore." He watched in amazement as a sheen of golden, pearly light misted into solid and revealed none other than the deceased Headmaster with whom Harry had had a word not too long ago. Dumbledore, however, seemed to be unable to see either Harry or Death, apparently. The look in his twinkling blue eyes, however, said that he had a perfect understanding of what was going on, which was precisely why Harry had picked him out as his first choice. No sooner had he appeared than a white beam of light transported him away, presumably to the world of the living. 

"Sirius Black." Harry watched with a deep pang of guilt and pain as Sirius went through the same procedure as Dumbledore had.

"Remus Lupin."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"James Potter." 

"Lily Potter."

"Dobby."

"Severus Snape."

"Alastor Moody."

"Ted Tonks." 

"Fred Weasley."

"Cedric Diggory."

"Colin Creevey."

"Lavender Brown."

"Is it possible to bring back animals?" Harry asked, blushing slightly. Hedwig had been his first friend after Hagrid, after all, and her death had never left him.

"Yes," Death replied, and there was no doubt about the amusement in his voice now.

"Hedwig." Harry turned almost impatiently to Death as he watched Hedwig hoot gently before she disappeared in a haze of white light.

"I will now be transporting you back to Hogwarts, where you have wished for them to assemble," Death acknowledged. "It appears as though Albus Dumbledore had a pretty thorough knowledge of the happenings, and has also duly informed Minerva McGonagall and other authorities about all of what has occurred. They await your arrival. There are a few things I must inform you of before you leave, though. As I mentioned before, you will soon come to find that you possess powers far superior to any living wizard. You will also be able to communicate with me - however, I will not be able to divulge any information that Lady Fate has forbidden me from revealing. Short of that, I am bound to heed your call and answer your queries. It is up to you to learn and discover your new powers, as well as privileges, that you have been granted as the Master of Death."

"Alright." Deciding that he would consult Hermione before doing anything else, Harry nodded at Death, who snapped two skeletal fingers.

White light flooded Harry's vision, and he felt the ground drop from underneath him. When the light cleared, he found himself in the Headteacher's Office, with a whole assortment of people scattered all around it, evidently waiting for him. Before he could even properly take in everyone, Hermione had started speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore has explained what happened," she said, not stopping for a breath before continuing on hurriedly. "And Professor McGonagall and Kingsley have had everyone who returned - other than Dobby and Hedwig, of course - tested for authenticity under Veritaserum. It does seem like everyone, including some of our friends as well really want to know what happened during all of your Hogwarts years that led up to this." Finally, she hauled in a breath, sighing. "It's best if we use your memories."

Harry's eyes swept around the room, and he realized there was no getting out of this. The abnormally spacious room looked cramped due to the sheer number of people who were all sitting in an assortment of conjured seats. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Snape, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Moody, Kingsley, Ted, Andromeda, Cedric, Hagrid and Hermione were all looking at him expectantly, and he couldn't find the courage to say no.

"You're right," he agreed finally.

"While you're at it," Sirius perked up, grinning. "How about you show us from where you got your Hogwarts letter - or if you remember any accidental magic or something?"

Both Ron and Hermione groaned audibly at his words, and Fred and George's hands curled into fists at their sides. Dumbledore didn't quite meet anyone's eyes, and realization hit Remus like a truck as he turned to search Harry's eyes, but the said boy was now conferring in silence with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, facing away from them.

"Alright, but on the condition that all of you hand over your wands to Hermione," Harry said, grinning as Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes and handed her their wands.

There were quite a few curious glances at this, but in the end, most of them handed over their wands. Harry didn't comment, though he noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had all refrained - not without glances at him, which he had reluctantly approved of - but no one else held back, so he extracted the earliest memory he had and dropped into the shimmering silver Pensieve.


End file.
